Rem889
Rem889 is a former mapper(dead, in fact.) who joined in 2018 and left in 2019 days after he was permanently banned. He identifies as a Conservative, and can sometimes be seen as a controversial entity despite the fact he does have friends(n't). He can usually be seen as R1DFGameZ or LordRemesian, and is currently learning French. He speaks English fluently, with Russian being his first language, despite it being the first language, he doesn't understand tons of its vocabulary due to always communicating in English, especially in school(curse you school). He is still active on Discord and FANDOM despite not checking it much, and is planning to have a YT channel some day(cringe time). He might come back if he feels like it, but he won't interact much in the SMC community. Personal Life You think I have a life? Relations During his active years, Rem889 made friends(which he still communicates with) and some enemies. Friends - The good guys(and girls) Cyphercat - I don't think I need to explain this one. Enjania - He's epic, great mapping skills and superior art(my art's a joke). He is another victim of Scratch, F. ScratchMapping - You are the only mapper who is a fan of AA, except me, of course. We are also friends and even more cool mapping. What's also great is, he is not banned. Neutral - I won't judge you for disliking me Finland_ball - To be fair, I have nothing against him. We used to be friends, sometimes became enemies, and again and again. Like a forever loop. He is a good guy overall nowadays, but we barely talk. WisestMiner888 - You have a huge reputation across the SMC, and is a sort of guy that is your friend one day, but suddenly becomes an enemy the other. And why on Earth did you think doxxing was a good prank. Ontario_Mapping - He's alright, but again, I don't remember the last time we ever talked to each other. Portavia - He considers me as an enemy, I won't really judge, but that was tons of time ago. But just like nearly everyone, I don't contact him much. Vojvodina_mapper - Compared to fred657, he is an actually decent person. We were enemies, but you aren't really that relevant nowadays so why bother with the old drama. [https://youtu.be/DyDfgMOUjCI?t=69 Enemies] Fred657 - She is hell, literally. Fakes Asperger's, always plays the victim despite just being confronted normally, etc. She is one of these 1 IQ fangirls who will use their MeNtAl IllNeSS(do you even have one?) as a reason to justify her own attacks on others. She can easily get her friends against others and more. Thank goodness she is banned, despite I had to sacrifice my own Scratch account. I had many arguments with this stan, and I can't believe I had to be your friend once. Gaumontbross - A person who resorts to stealing content. He has an awful reputation for stalking Enjania, and now he is doing something similar. All what he does is basically steals my series and episodes, slightly edits them and etc, The ST doesn't care, since when they actually cared for their community? "Also if you're rem, please don't made because I didn't steal" What? That's hilarious. Category:Mappers Category:Atheist Mappers